


Parenthood

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Charlotte and Isabella go through the trials and tribulations of being mothers.





	1. Chapter 1

“Has he woken?” Charlotte asked as she entered Lady Isabella’s manor, having just spent the last few hours working and wanting nothing more than to spend time with her son. The ten month old had been asleep the last few hours, and Lady Isabella was just about to wake him up. “Hello, darling.” Charlotte greeted her lover with a chaste kiss, shedding her coat in the process. 

“He just be about,” Lady Isabella replied when they broke apart with a smile, making her way up the master staircase with Charlotte in tow. Once they were inside Henry’s nursery, they stood over Henry’s crib and watched as the boy stirred awake to the faces of his mothers. “Hello, my beautiful boy.” Lady Isabella grinned, reaching a finger out to stroke Henry’s cheek lovingly. 

“Mama!” The baby gurgled with adoration, little hands reaching up excitedly. The mothers’ hearts fluttered at the word; it was his first and only, and he only used it to refer to Lady Isabella. With Charlotte, he still referred to her with a point. Lady Isabella picked the baby up from his place, kissing his forehead lovingly as she cradled him in her arms.

They gave him a moment to wake up, his bubbly little laugh eventually elevating as the pair interacted with him, checking for a soiled linen and changing him when one was found. At this point Lady Isabella was a professional, fastening the linens around his tiny waist like an expert. When they were finished they washed up. 

“It’s time to practice, love.” Charlotte spoke softly, lifting her skirt and sitting herself down on the ground of the nursery, being joined by Henry when Lady Isabella placed him in her arms so she could do the same, joining them on the floor a moment later a few feet away. Henry had already taken his first steps the week before, and ever since the mothers had been helping him get used to the idea of walking. Charlotte placed him on the soft carpet and helped him get his footing, holding on his small hands while he tried to figure out how to balance himself.

Once he had found a comfortable standing position Charlotte let his hands go. “Go to mama, Henry.” She instructed the boy gently, patting his butt lightly in encouragement. Henry looked at Lady Isabella, a few feet away, tentatively. The older woman gave him a soft smile, motioning with her hand. His face contorting into one of determination, Henry raised one wobbly leg and stepped forward, teetering slightly before understanding he needed to move the other to balance out. 

“Come on, my love!” Lady Isabella cooed happily, watching the growing smile on her babies face as he took another step towards her. Charlotte and her locked eyes and both offered smiles of pride. Henry teetered over for a moment, hands reaching out to catch himself as he fell forward. “You can do it, Henry. Push up. Up.” She motioned with her hand, Henry’s wondering blue eyes looking at her curiously. After a moment he gave up, sitting down in the middle of the floor and getting distracted by one of his toys that was within arms reach.

Charlotte and Lady Isabella sighed and shrugged with sheepish smiles, knowing they couldn’t force him to walk until he was ready. But it was a good round. “Mama,” Henry reached the toy - a cloth doll - out to Lady Isabella, as if asking her to play with him. 

“Give it to mummy,” Lady Isabella requested with a grin, pointing to Charlotte. “Go on, love.” She ushered, hoping he might stand up again and try and walk. Henry turned to face Charlotte, looking at her as if trying to figure something out in his head. “Henry, can you say ‘mummy,’ love?” Lady Isabella asked, scooting closer to the baby and petting his growing blonde curls. Henry turned back at the contact, then looked down at the toy. 

“Mmm…” Was all that came out, and he tried once more to hand the toy off to his mother. Lady Isabella took it, this time motioning with it towards Charlotte. 

“Henry, who is that?” She tried once more, trying to encourage the boy to talk. Henry once again glanced at Charlotte, who had taken the toy from Lady Isabella and was cradling it in her arms like a baby. “What do we call mummy?” She asked him, giving him the answer in the question. Henry was quiet for a moment, before starting to crawl over to Charlotte.

Reaching a small hand out to play with the doll in her arms, Henry mustered up a, “Mummy,” causing a bright smile to immediately light up on Charlotte’s face and a small gasp to escape her lips. Lady Isabella hadn’t heard it from where she was, and looked at her lover with a raised brow.

“Did he say it?”

“He said it!” Charlotte celebrated lifting the baby into her arms and kissing his face repeatedly. “I’m so proud of you, little man!” She praised him, and Henry squealed in delight at the proud tone in his mothers voice, tiny arms wrapping around Charlotte’s neck affectionately. It would probably be a little while before he said it again, and while Lady Isabella was sad at missing the moment, she was proud of her son. He was developing faster than both had anticipated. 

Henry sat in Charlotte’s lap now, playing with the doll and mumbling nonsense to himself. “Are you to return to work later?” Lady Isabella asked Charlotte, scooting closer to the pair and taking one of Charlotte’s hands in her own, bringing it to her lips. “Tonight, I will cook.” 

This made Charlotte snort with laughter, shaking her head. “Oh, come on now, Isabella.” She chuckled, which made Lady Isabella roll her eyes in amusement. “No, I don’t. What did you really have in mind?” 

“I’m serious,” Lady Iasbella stressed with a laugh, pushing Charlotte’s shoulder playfully. “We can put him to sleep early, and the night,” she smirked wickedly, “can be ours.” She leaned in so that her lips were just centimeters from Charlottes, before pulling away with a dark chuckle. This made Charlotte groan in aggravation, followed by a small laugh. “You can help, if that would make you feel better.” She offered, her fingers playing with Henry’s little toes, making him cry out with delight at the ticklish feeling. 

“And what of Dorothy?” Charlotte asked, readjusting Henry in her lap. 

“I’ve given her the night off.” Lady Isabella replied, smiling down at their son as he babbled in his mother’s lap. 

“Then…it’s a date.” Charlotte grinned, handing Henry off to Lady Isabella and standing, before taking him back to allow the older woman to do the same. Leaving the room with their son on her hip, Charlotte offered her lover a wink before disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry falls sick while Lucy babysits, and must call Charlotte and Isabella home.

“Is he terribly ill?” Charlotte and Lady Isabella rushed through the doors of the Wells’ home, Jacob on their heel as the messenger boy. They entered upon Lucy hovering over a crying year and half old Henry, shedding their gloves and coats on the sofa. Immediately Lady Isabella was at her son’s side, wrapping him up in her arms and shushing him softly. 

“He’s awful warm,” Lucy spat out with worry, feeling as if she’d lost her sisters trust when her nephew had fallen ill in her care, and she had to send her young brother to go and fetch the mothers fro their event out. Lady Isabella nodded in confirmation of Lucy’s statement, her cheek pressed up against Henry’s head with a frown etched into her face. “Charlotte, I’m so sorry, I don’t -” The eldest Wells shook her head in reassurance, one hand sliding up her sons back to test his body temperature as her mother had often done for her as a child. 

“It isn’t your fault, Luce. Babies get sick.” Charlotte tried to ease her little sister, turning to Jacob momentarily. “Jacob, could you go and grab a wet rag for your nephew?” She asked her brother, who was more than happy to oblige, disappearing from the room and into the kitchen for a moment. 

“It’s not all bad,” Lady Isabella offered, trying to make light of a heavy situation, “I was just about ready to beg for an excuse to wring myself free from that wretched fowl…” She added, referencing the one of many socialites she was expected to converse with, at one of the many dinner parties she was expected to attend. Thankfully she had Charlotte to drag long with her, as well as Charlotte’s family to mind Henry in their absence.

Henry continued to wail in his mother’s arms, and Charlotte’s heart broke at the sound of his distress.Jacob returned a moment later with the dripping wet cloth, wringing it out on the carpet in a moment of haste before handing it off to his older sister. “Ma’ll have my neck for your carelessness.” Lucy protested towards her little brother, swatting his arm gently for wetting the rug. 

“Leave him be, Lucy.” Charlotte scolded lightly, sitting down on the love seat while Lady Isabella joined her, trying to calm the fussy toddler in her grasp. “When did it start?” She asked, trying her best to place the wet cloth to Henry’s forehead in an attempt to cool him down.

“He went down, no problem,” naturally, “but when he woke he was a little warm. I thought maybe he would cool down, since I’d wrapped him in wool,” the winter was particularly biting this season, “and I’d thought he was just a little hot. But he got warmer, and he wouldn’t stop crying, and Ma’s out with Nancy and Pa, and the girls are all working -” Lady Isabella softly interrupted Lucy’s nervous rambling with a gentle hand on the blonde’s arm.

“You mustn’t worry yourself so, Lucy. I’m terribly sorry for the position we’ve put you in, please understand this is no reflection of you.” She assured her, earning a somewhat defeated sigh from Lucy. Despite her know that these things do happen and she had very little control of the situation, she couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for Henry’s sudden sickness. 

“I think it best we call for Dr. Wayne, darling.” Charlotte suggested, glad that it wasn’t too dark yet and Dr. Wayne was only a few streets uptown, meaning it was safer for Jacob to go and fetch the help they needed. With a nod towards her younger brother the boy was off, understanding the need for a doctor as soon as one was available. 

“I know, little prince, I know.” Lady Isabella cooed softly, rocking Henry in her arms as the boy continued to cry, only calming slightly at being held by her. Charlotte removed the cloth from his forehead just to dry the wetness that mixed with his tears as he cried, placing it back a moment later to keep trying to release the heat in his body. She looked up to see her baby sister still standing before them, wringing her hands together in guilt as she looked down at her feet, eyes glazed over with worry. Giving Lady Isabella a small kiss on the temple, Charlotte stood and took Lucy by the hand, leading her towards the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Charlotte, he just started crying, and he got so hot, and I didn’t know if he -” Charlotte once again cut Lucy off, this time with wrapping her arms around her baby sister in comfort. 

“You did the right thing, Sprat. By sending Jacob for us.” She assured her, squeezing Lucy’s shoulders in reassurance. The blonde was still young, on the edge of seventeen and her only experience with young toddlers like Henry had been Jacob, when she was a young girl herself. Being put with the responsibility of caring for a child was one thing, being put with the responsibility of caring for her sister’s child was another. It made her want to be that much more careful, which of course meant she was going to mess up that much more.

“And Henry catching ill isn’t any fault of yours.” When they’d found the boy at the tender age of a few days, he’d been sitting in a box with wet blankets in the pouring rain. It took him a good few weeks to rid himself of the severe cold he’d caught, and his immune system had been horrid ever since. Anything as much as a bug bite could’ve caused his illness.

Lucy sighed deeply, nodding in understanding and taking a moment to collect herself. “I am sorry, Charlotte.” She added once more, which made Charlotte roll her eyes and break into a smile, arm snaking around the younger blondes shoulders and leading her back into the parlour, where Lady Isabella had managed to get Henry distracted from his discomfort for the time being by singing to him softly. It was no comparison to Charlotte’s buttery, beautiful voice, but it was Isabella’s, and that’s what comforted the young toddler more than anything. 

Down in the valley, valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Charlotte stood in the doorway with her sister, heart swelling with emotion at the display. She must have shown her weakness at the moment on her face, because Lucy stifled a chuckle as she watched her bewitched sister. “Has Charlotte Wells gone soft?” The teenager teased mercilessly, “The Charlotte Wells, who lets no man leash her?” 

This made Isabella looked up from Henry for a moment, a small smile on her lips as she continued to sing. “Lady Fitzwilliam is no man, that much I can attest to.” Charlotte retorted back, eyes meeting her lovers and sending her a small wink. Lucy scrunched her nose up in amusement, though happy to see her sister in such a good point of her life. “And I am not soft,” she growled in feign irritation, earning a chuckle from Lady Isabella. 

“I beg to differ,” she paused her singing momentarily to butt in, only continuing when Henry once again began to fuss about in her embrace. This made Charlotte grimace slightly at the words, not wanting to lose her tough exterior, but knowing that lady Isabella and Henry did bring out the best, and softest, in her. 

It was a few more minutes before Jacob returned back to the house, entering the bawdy house with Dr. Wayne right behind him. “He let me ride in the carriage!” Jacob half whispered in excitement as he bounded towards Lucy and Charlotte, it being one of the few moments in his life that he was granted access to a carriage. This was mostly likely due to the fact that Jacob made sure to inform Dr. Wayne that it was an infant who was ill, causing that much more concern and need to hurry over; hence taking a carriage rather than walking.

“Your ladyship,” Dr. Wayne took a moment to bow before Lady Isabella, before taking his seat beside her and asking her to present Henry to him. She passed the toddler over to the doctor while Charlotte took a seat on the arm of the seat, one hand resting on The Lady’s back. “How old is he about now? Sixteen months?” The doctor asked, placing his bag down by his feet. Dr. Wayne was Henry’s private physician hired by Lady Isabella, which was why no questions were asked about the house as cries of pleasure from above played through their ears. He’d been here several times before, but not for something warmer and wetter than bread.

“Seventeen,” Charlotte nodded, drawing light patterns into the back fabric of Lady Isabella’s dress. Henry had begun to fuss yet again at the loss of his mothers touch, his blubbering starting quiet and eventually reaching the skies as the doctor tried to examine him. 

“Hold him still, please.” He asked, Lady Isabella complying and holding down the toddlers arms gently. Dr. Wayne unbuttoned the first few buttons of Henry’s pajamas so that his tiny chest was revealed. Pressing his ear softly over the boy’s chest, Dr. Wayne waited a moment before reaching down into the bag at his feet. “His heart is a bit fast, but it’s most likely due to the stress of the situation.” He nodded, pulling out a small jar with a yellowish lotion like substance inside. “I’ll be applying an herbal salve to the pectoral area. It’s a main composition of menthol and mint, and will clear up congestion he has in his chest.” He explained, scooping a small amount onto his finger and smoothing some of it onto Henry’s chest.

“And the heat? Has he got a fever?” Lady Isabella asked with slightly less concern, already noticing Henry beginning to calm at the feeling of the medicine on his chest. 

“Hard to tell, it’s something you’ll have to keep an eye on for the next passing days. He’s certainly gotten himself worked up over the discomfort in his chest, I’m sure, so it’s possible he’s completely overwhelmed and just needs time to cool off.” He explained, pulling out an empty jar from his bag and opening it up to pour some of the salve into it. “My advice? Dip a cloth in some gin and let him have a good suckle at it.” Lady Isabella moved to protest this advice with furrowed brows, disliking the idea completely. “Ah, ah, your lady ship - no need to fuss. It’ll help with the discomfort, and put him right to sleep. If he’s still hot in the morning, send the boy,” he glanced over at Jacob, wondering his name silently.

“Jacob.” Jacob replied with a proud smile.

“Jacob, back to me and I’ll do a further inspection.” He promised, closing up the jar and handing it over to Charlotte. At this point Henry had quieted down significantly, big innocent watery eyes looking up at the doctor with an almost silent smile. “You always seem to escape the cold gripping hands of the reaper, my boy.” The old doctor chuckled down at Henry, and Charlotte narrowed her eyes at his choice of words. Then again, it was true. At Henry’s age and with his past medical history, surviving the way he was was something short of a miracle. 

Charlotte stood from the arm of the chair and reached forward for Henry, taking him gently from Dr. Wayne’s embrace. Packing away his things the doctor stood, turning to Lady Isabella. “It’ll be thirty shillings for the visit, and another fifteen for the salve. Make sure you apply it in the morning and at night, and ring me in a few days time so I can observe his progress.” He requested, before his eyes drifted over to Lucy with interest. Under his eye the blonde drew into herself a moment, before holding her head high and presenting herself as Lucy the Harlot, not Lucy the Young Naive Babysitter. “And how much for a romp with the little prairie dog?” He chuckled, receiving the money from Lady Isabella. 

“Eight shillings if you make it fast, ten to take your time.” Charlotte replied, a protective arm around her sister while the other held Henry. While she was a bawd and knew the goods and bads of the business, as well that Lucy could take care of herself, it was a more personal matter to Charlotte when Lucy was involved. Dr. Wayne paused a moment, thinking it over. Then taking ten shillings from the pile Isabella had given him, he placed it in Charlotte’s hand and was led by Lucy upstairs by the hand. 

“Here,” Charlotte placed the ten shillings back in Isabella’s purse as she balanced Henry in her other arm, “otherwise it’s a bit like your paying Lucy and I’m not quite sure I’m comfortable with that.” She chuckled, sitting back down on the loveseat. Lady Isabella took the jar the doctor had given them, opening it up and giving a sniff, her nose scrunching up in disgust at the scent as she sat beside her lover and child. “Are you feeling good, my love?” Charlotte asked Henry tenderly, who had a little smile on his face to finally receiving relief from his suffering. Recognizing the tone of voice and simple words within the question, Henry replied with a small “Yes,” staring up at his young mother with a grin. 

“I don’t suppose you have any interest in returning to the party?” Lady Isabella asked warily, hoping Charlotte wasn’t enjoying the event too much before they were taken away and that they could just spend the night at the Wells’ home. Charlotte glanced up at her beloved with a somewhat uninterested expression at the idea, also noting that now that Lucy was occupied, there was nobody besides Jacob to assist in looking after the child. It was important to note that Jacob didn’t have younger siblings, and with so many women around to help with Henry, he had little experience in childcare. 

“Come, love.” Charlotte stood from the seat and secured her hold on Henry, grabbing the bag they had left for Lucy with clothing and linens for the child and began to lead her lover up the stairs. Cries of pleasure and encouragement flew past their ears as they passed by the doors, and Charlotte could hear her baby sisters surprisingly dominant voice beneath the crack of the door. They kept moving until they reached the second staircase up to the top floor. Up here were two rooms, Margaret and Williams, and the room Charlotte and Lucy shared as young girls, no longer in use except for these very occasions when Lady Fitzwilliam and Henry were present. 

There were no windows in Charlotte and Lucy’s old room, and it was warmer than the other ones in the house. During cold nights like these Jacob left his first floor small bedroom for warmth, but he’d have to settle for extra blankets for the night if he got cold. Charlotte lit one of the lamps on the wall upon entering the room, setting Henry down against the pillows on the bed and the bag on the floor. 

Knowing that they weren’t going to be going out anytime soon, the pair began to help one another undo their finely trimmed dresses. Charlotte offered first, stepping behind Lady Isabella as the pair stood in front of the full length mirror and beginning to unfasten the gown of The Lady’s dress before removing it, leaving Isabella in her petticoats and stays. Lady Isabella worked on the front laces of her petticoats while Charlotte took up the rear, the skirts falling to Isabella’s feet in a puddle. As Charlotte began to untie the laces of her beloved’s corset, Lady Isabella released a large, satisfying breath of relief as the strands of ribbon began to loosen up, outright rolling her head back in relief as she was finally able to breathe again. This earned a sweet giggle from Charlotte, who pushed the corset off of Lady Isabella with a swift motion.

Next came the bum rolls, and soon Lady Isabella was left in just her stockings and chemise. Once the same process had been repeated for Charlotte, Lady Isabella gathered both of their clothing and set it nicely out over the chair in the corner. Henry had occupied himself by playing with one of the pillows on the bed, but Lady Isabella noticed the tell tale signs of him beginning to fuss once more in discomfort - shifting in his place, his bottom lip jutting out in a very Charlotte-like pout that he’d acquired, and a small cough starting to make itself present.

“Come, my little prince. Let the night take you.” Lady Isabella cooed, scooping him up from the bed while Charlotte pulled back the duvet and sheets, climbing inside. He was still warm, but cooling slightly, easing Lady Isabella’s worries for his health. 

“I’ll be a moment,” Charlotte excused herself, leaving the bedroom and making her way downstairs into the kitchen. “You mind a small bit of gin, Jacob?” Charlotte offered cheekily as she fetched a bottle from the cupboard, pouring a small amount into a cup and holding it up for Jacob. The boy looked at curiously as if asking what the catch was, but Charlotte had none - she simply dipped a piece of cloth as the doctor had instructed into the beverage, before setting the bottle back up on the higher shelf and leaving the glass on the table for the boy to enjoy should he want it. Once she made her way upstairs, Jacob’s curiosity let him waste no time.

Upstairs Charlotte returned, crawling on the bed where Lady Isabella and her son were, cloth outstretched. “The gin?” Lady Isabella asked with a sigh and a sniff to rag in Charlotte’s hand, still not liking the idea of feeding her toddler alcohol, even if it wasn’t very much. 

“Darling, I won’t let you pay a pound and fifteen shillings just to listen to a man speak and not heed his instruction. He’s a professional.” Charlotte assured her, though she would do nothing without Lady Isabella’s go when it came to Henry, and vice versa. After a moment Lady Isabella sighed in defeat, giving Charlotte a nod in blessing. Lucky for them, small children had a knack for putting things in their mouth, especially when they smelled the way the cloth did. So when she placed her it against his mouth gently, Henry took no moments of hesitation before taking it in his mouth happily, suckling on it as if it were his own pacifier.

It was moments later that he quickly began to drift off, Lady Isabella removing the cloth from her sons grasp and setting it on the table beside the bed. “Can’t make a habit of it, he’ll become a common drunk before his second birthday.” She joked lightly, pressing her lips against Henry’s forehead lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Isabella give Henry a bath.

Charlotte gasped lightly with delight at Henry’s creation, blotches of red and pink paint dripping from the toddlers fingers and onto the white tarp beneath them. “How beautiful, little man!” The mother praised her son, looking down at the finger painting. It really did look like a flower, but of course he had help from his mother. 

It was Lady Isabella’s birthday, and the pair was working on a gift. “When’s mama coming?” Henry asked, adding some finger prints of blue to the painting.

“Soon, my love. Would you like to do another?” Charlotte asked, sanding to wash her handsi n the water basin. Henry gave her a resounding ‘Yes!’ as she dried her hands off and got him another sheet of paper.

Charlotte sat and watched her son paint with his fingers, a fond smile on her lips as he babbled on about his favorite colors. The almost four year old was growing into a beautiful young man, compassionate like his mothers with a brain to match scholars, in their opinion. Charlotte fell more and more in love with him each day, watching him grow was a privilege. 

After about fifteen minutes Lady Isabella was standing in the doorway, watching the pair on the floor. “I do hope you plan to have a long bath, mister.” The older mother smiled as she leaned against the door frame, shedding her gloves. The sound of her voice made Henry perk up, a bright smile on his face. “Mama!” with open, paint stained arms, Henry ran towards his mother eagerly. 

“Henry!” Charlotte hissed too lately, watching with horror as Henry’s bright purple arms wrapped around Lady Isabella’s nice, green dress. Paint streaks smeared down the dress, and Henry had only realized he’d done something wrong when he saw the stains setting into the fabric. Stepping back, the little boy put his hands over his mouth in horror, not believing what he’d done. 

“Oh, Henry!” Lady Isabella whined softly, looking down at her ruined dress. She didn’t want to scold him - he was just excited to see her, after all - but was dismayed at the incident. Taking a deep breath Isabella glanced down at her son, who was frozen in place. Kneeling down to be eye level with him, she pried his small hands from his mouth, wiping the paint from his lips. “Let’s take more time to think next time, okay?” She instructed softly, sighing. He looked as if he would cry, bottom lip trembling. 

“It’s alright, darling.” Charlotte assured him, taking a rag to his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” the toddler apologized quietly, feeling horrible for having ruined his mothers dress. “Happy birthday, mama…” He sniffled, looking up at Lady Isabella with wide, innocent eyes. Lady Isabella’s heart melted, reaching out to smooth his hair down affectionately. 

“Thank you, my little prince.” Lady Isabella smiled, kissing his head softly. 

“Look!” Henry broke his hands free from Charlotte’s rag and hold, grabbing the picture he’d painted for Lady Isabella and presented it to her. “It’s for you!” Lady Isabella’s heart soared at the sight of the finger painting, smile bright. 

“It’s beautiful, my love!” Lady Isabella praised happily, kissing his cheeks with love. “We’ll have it framed.” She added, setting the photo down onto the table. “In the meantime,” she grabbed Henry by the waist and hoisted him up on to her own, “you need a bath.” Henry’s expression turned grumpy as she slumped in Isabella’s arms, his folded across his chest. 

“I’ll clean up here,” Charlotte smiled, “I’ll join you in a bit.”

Lady Isabella carried Henry up the stairs and towards the bathroom, “Don’t touch anything.” She instructed him sincerely, sitting him down on the lid of the toilet while she turned on the water and heated it to the desired temperature. “Would you like help undressing, or can you manage?” She offered, knowing that sometimes he liked to be independent and do things on his own. 

Other times, however, he was more open to his mothers help. “Help.” He nodded, standing up on the toilet seat his hands on his hips. Isabella couldn’t shake how many of Charlotte’s mannerisms he’d picked up. She chuckled, reaching forward the take the toddler out of the holds of his clothing, stripping him down to nothing and easing him into the bath. The water began to turn a rainbow puddle from the paint, Lady Isabella running water over his head. 

Charlotte came through a moment later, joining Lady Isabella on the floor as she offered Henry a small soldier figurine to play with. “Happy birthday, my love.” Charlotte whispered to her lover as Isabella poured soap into her palm. She kissed Isabella’s temper gently, before placing another more tender kiss on her lips. Distracted, Lady Isabella dropped the bowl of liquid soap into the bath, causing Henry to squeal with laughter. 

“Mama!” The boy laughed, the couple pulling apart so that Isabella could reach in and grab the now empty bowl. Soap bubbles began to rise into the bath, Henry gathering them in his tiny hands. Charlotte laughed at her beloved’s distracted actions, grabbing a bar of soap from the counter and wetting it, lathering it in her hands. Lady Isabella set the bowl aside, making a funny face at Henry as he played with his soldier. She turned back to Charlotte, brushing their lips together once more in thanks. 

“And will I be getting a present from you?” She smirked into the kiss, not expecting anything like a physical object from Charlotte, nor particularly wanting one. Spending time together was the best gift she could get.

Charlotte ran her soap lathered hands over Henry, particularly the places where the paint was taking up the most space. Lady Isabella assisted by following with water, washing away the soap and paint from his tiny pale body. “I’ve prepared a meal for tonight,” Charlotte began to make conversation, holding back a large smile from her love. 

“Oh?” Lady Isabella replied cheekily, smoothing back Henry’s wet blonde curls from his eyes. “I do hope you’ve prepared my favorite for dessert,” She smirked, taking a rag to the water then Henry’s face gently for the more stubborn stains. 

“Lucy will be over soon to pick Henry up for the night. I think you’ll be plenty satisfied.” Charlotte replied, kissing Lady Isabella’s shoulder. The older woman smiled widely at this, excited at the prospect of getting a night alone with Charlotte. “Let’s get you out of that dress, love. I’ll have Matilda see what she can do for it.” She offered, washing the soap from her hands and moving behind Lady Isabella to take the top stained layer off of her and setting it aside. Henry placed his soldier on the rim of the bathtub, pretending he was walking along the edge and speaking a low, man imitating voice. 

Lady Isabella dipped the cloth into the water, wringing it of the paint. Charlotte left the room momentarily to grab a towel and clean clothes for the toddler, returning to find him making explosion sounds as he launched the soldier in the depths of the bath with laughter. 

“All ready, darling?” Charlotte asked, spreading the towel out so that it was open for Henry to step into. Lady Isabella took the boy from his place in the tub, letting the water drip off of his small body before carrying him over to Charlotte and the towel, Charlotte wrapping the peach colored cloth around her son to dry him off. Henry giggled as the fabric tickled him, hugging it close to his body. 

Lady Isabella began to unbutton the clothing Charlotte had brought while her love dried off Henry, throwing the towel over Henry’s blonde head momentarily and rubbing at the wet hair. Henry sat patiently in Charlotte’s lap as she did this, nose scrunched as he watched his other mother through the blur of cloth and hair. 

Smiling down at her son as he began to squirm a bit in Charlotte’s lap, Lady Isabella grabbed one of Henry’s socks and began to slide it onto his little feet. Ticklish, Henry kicked softly at her motions, giggling. “Sit still, love.” She scolded gently, managing to get the sock onto one of his feet. After a moment, however, Henry had managed to squirm out of Charlotte’s grasp and slide to the floor, landing on his feet. Laughing childishly, the young boy scurried out of the room, naked as the day he was born and taking off down the hallway. 

Charlotte and Lady Isabella looked at each other with exhaustion, hanging their heads with deep sighs as both women followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets her little brother for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter isn’t done - it was teetering on too long and I need a break from it to get back to it later, so I’m posting what I’ve got written of it so far. Enjoy!

Charlotte had walked into the master bedroom to find Lady Isabella standing before the mirror, smoothing her dress down trying to remove any wrinkles so that she looked…well, she wasn’t entirely sure how she wanted to look. Put together? Successful? Neither of which were particularly true, as she was almost always somewhat of a mess in some sense, and all of her success was due to her parents. “Darling,” Charlotte’s bell like voice rang out through the room as she approached behind Lady Isabella, wrapping her thin arms around her waist and resting her head on her back. 

Lady Isabella took a shaky breath, swallowing. “You look beautiful. I promise.” Charlotte assured her, kissing a small sliver of exposed skin on her back and leaving a small lipstick stain. “She’s your daughter, it’s been almost three years since you’ve seen each other. She’ll be happy just to see you.” Charlotte continued softly, releasing Lady Isabella from her embrace. The Lady offered a smile in return, trying to remain hopeful about seeing Sophia for the afternoon. 

“I’m dreadfully old,” she commented as she looked herself over in the mirror. Charlotte tutted in disapproval, shaking her head as she swatted her lovers arm gently. 

“Stop that,” Charlotte scolded lightly, bringing The Lady’s hand up to her lips and kissing her fingers lovingly. “You’re as young as the day I met you. Younger, even.” She tried to appease her, causing Lady Isabella to snort out in amusement.

As the older woman was about to reply, Henry came running in on his little legs, giggling with excitement towards his mothers. A wide smile broke out on Lady Isabella’s face as the toddler raised his arms up in request, kneeling down to his eye level and scooping him up in her arms. “Uh, you’re getting so big!” She praised, bouncing him in her arms as he wrapped his tiny body around hers. “Are you excited about getting to the park soon, my love?” She asked him, straightening the collar on his shirt as he nodded with excitement.

“Yes!” He squealed with eagerness, tiny fists raised in the air. Charlotte reached out to smooth his blonde curls down, thumb running over his cherub cheek lovingly. 

“We’re also going to meet a very important person today, Henry.” She began to explain simply, not wanting to confuse him or make him nervous in any way. The small boy twisted around in Lady Isabella’s embrace to face his mother, eyes curious. 

“Who, mummy?” He asked in his sweet innocent voice, small eyebrows furrowing together in a confused expression. 

Charlotte and Isabella shared a small look, before Charlotte continued. “Her name is Sophia. She’s your big sister.” She explained with a bit of hesitation, not sure what to expect next.

“Like Lucy?” Henry asked head perking up from Lady Isabella’s shoulder. Lady Isabella shook her head, trying to think of a better way to explain the situation. 

“Lucy is my sister, little man. Sophia is yours. Mama gave birth to her, like grandma gave birth to me.” Charlotte offered, watching his expression to see if he was absorbing the information they were giving him. He was doing extremely well in the sense of cognitive learning, but some days were slower than others. After a moment of silence, Henry nodded once.

“I will meet her.” As if the choice was his alone, and that made the mothers share a smile. 

“Go on next door and have Matilda help you with your boots, love.” Lady Isabella set him down on the ground and patted his butt gently in encouragement, Henry gaining his footing for a moment before leaving the room and going in search of one of the housemaids for assistance. 

By the time they were already it was almost noon, and Lady Isabella was fretting that they were going to be late and miss Sophia. “Take a breath, dear. We’ll be right on time.” Charlotte assured her lover, fastening the straps on her own shoes in finalization before the trio was leaving the house. It wasn’t a very long walk, but Lady Isabella being the ever paranoid mother didn’t let Henry walk on his own until they’d reached the gardens. 

Once the little boy was set free, he made his way towards the fountain where the other children were gathered and began to socialize as the mothers kept a close eye on him. After only a few moments of being in the gardens, Lady Isabella felt a finger tapping on her shoulder for her attention. “…Lady Fitzwilliam?” Sophia’s soft melodic voice was music to Lady Isabella’s ears. The sight of her daughter, all grown up, might she add, was almost enough to bring the woman to tears. 

She didn’t expect her to call her ‘mum,’ so she just nodded, smiling as she was quiet for a moment. And then Sophia was hugging her mother, a tight embrace that left no space for apologies or blame. She had missed her. “Mum.” The young girl breathed into her mothers embrace, and Charlotte suddenly felt like she was intruding on a very private moment. 

When they separated, Lady Isabella held onto Sophia’s hands, squeezing them in gratitude. “I’m very grateful for your presence, Sophia.” She sighed in relief, though she wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. With Charlotte beside her, however, things became easier. “Please,” she brought Charlotte forward by the elbow with tenderness, “You remember Ms. Wells.” Charlotte and Sophia connected gazes, Sophia offering a look of thanks. 

“Of course,” she shook her head with confidence, before reaching a hand out to squeeze Charlotte’s. “How could I forget?” Charlotte only blushed slightly in reply - why should she have been given credit and complemented in helping Sophia escape from Lord Fitzwilliam when it was Lady Isabella’s love that made it happen? “As I last recall, Ms. Wells, you and my mother are quite close. I’m glad to see somebody taking care of her in my absence.” Sophia smiled, and Charlotte drew her gaze away momentarily to make sure she could still see Henry.

“Well I suppose that’s one way to describe it, yes.” Lady Isabella nodded, before reaching out and pulling Charlotte close to her by her waist. “Though I would say there are better, more…permanent ways to describe it.” She added carefully, hoping her daughter understood what she’d meant. Sophia glanced between the two and their body language, raising a brow before realization settled on her face. 

“…ah.” She nodded, a smile quickly replacing her confusion. “I do hope you’re not running yourself into a great deal of debt, mother. I did not see you as the keeper type.” Sophia offered cheekily, and Lady Isabella was impressed at how easy it was to banter. 

“Because I am no such type, darling.” 

Sophia was trying to work out the mechanics of it in her head, not one hundred percent understanding the dynamics of the relationship between her mother and Charlotte, but not wanting to risk ruining any type of relationship she might have with her mother. She couldn’t quite understand why Charlotte would stick around if she weren’t being paid, or why Lady Isabella would keep her around if not for the pure pleasure of…pleasure.

“Mama!” Henry scurried over from the fountain to join his mothers, stopping in his tracks when he saw Sophia talking amongst them. Immediately falling into shyness, Henry hid behind Isabella’s leg and peeked out from behind it. “…hi,” his quiet little voice peeped, wide green eyes staring up at Sophia.

Sophia looked down at the little boy with curiosity, before something in her head clicked when she realized he’d called her ‘mama.’ Her eyes darted to her mother, who was bending down to lift Henry in her arms and rest him against her waist. “Have…have I got a brother?” Sophia asked, a little unsure about to how to feel about the fact that she may very well be an older sister. He didn’t look like Lady Isabella, so that much had set Sophia off to the idea that perhaps this was not her child, and she had misheard.

“Sophia, this is Henry. Henry, meet your big sister.” Lady Isabella cooed gently, making Sophia glance at the little boy in slight wonder as to how he was to be here today. Eyes glancing from Lady Isabella, to Henry, she took a step forward to reach out a hand to run over Henry’s soft curls.

“Who…?” Sophia asked the unspoken question of Henry’s father, and Lady Isabella shrugged, setting the boy down to interact. Instead, Henry took a step back and held onto the fabric of Charlotte’s dress, who smiled down at him in encouragement. 

“He was left on the step of my house,” Charlotte explained somewhat fondly, remembering the night clearly. “Barely a week old.” She added with a small smile, hand caressing Henry’s cheek lovingly. Sophia again looked between the two women with intrigue, “We’ve raised him as…our own, since.” Charlotte swallowed for a moment, unsure of how Sophia would react to the fact. 

It took the young woman a few minutes to work things out in her head - before she knelt down and was at eye level with Henry. “Hello, Henry. How do you do?” She asked with a small smile, holding a hand out for him to shake. Henry, feeling a bit more comfortable now that Sophia wasn’t so tall, held his head up in such a proud Charlotte manner, chest puffed out. He reached out for Sophia’s hand and placed a big, sloppy kiss on the back of it. The three year old offered a proud smile afterwards, as well as an enthusiastic ‘hi!’

Charlotte raised her brow at the gesture, amused at Henry’s sudden elegance. He certainly didn’t get that from her. Lady Isabella, however, beamed proudly at the interaction between her two children. Charlotte reached over and squeezed her hand gently, offering her a sweet grin. “I told you,” she sang softly with smugness, referring to Lady Isabella’s fear of Sophia and Henry not getting along.

“Mama!” Henry tugged at Lady Isabella’s dress with eagerness, “Come!” He wanted to show her something, jumping up to try and grab her hand and beginning to lead her towards the fountain, leaving Charlotte and Sophia alone. 

“You’re mother’s very grateful to have you here.” Charlotte led Sophia to a bench, the two women sitting down. “It’s been quite the long attempt to get you out here.” She admitted, watching Lady Isabella and Henry gape over the fish in the fountain. “I do hope we haven’t scared you off from our previous meeting.” 

Sophia shook her head, setting a comforting hand on Charlotte’s arm momentarily. “Oh, please, no.” She assured, “Rather the opposite. I’ve never in my life met such…interesting types.” She chuckled, and this made Charlotte laugh. After a moment of silence Sophia spoke again. “You um…you and my mother.” Charlotte bit on the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. “The nature of your relationship. It’s…romantic.” 

Charlotte nodded, a light smile tugging at her lips. “It is.” 

This seemed to appease the burning questions in Sophia’s head, and she glanced down at her lap for a moment. “She seems very happy.” 

“I would not have it any other way.” Charlotte replied, shaking her head. “Your mother is a woman of great emotional need. I would be quite the jealous monster should somebody else fulfill that need.” Sophia was quiet, glad to have somebody in her mothers life that valued her so. “…does it bother you?” Charlotte asked after a beat, awaiting an answer in anticipation.

“No.” There was little hesitation, which made Charlotte relax. “My uncle took something very special from her. You seemed to have brought it back, whatever it was.” Sophia was still in the dark about her father and uncle and what he did, but she knew it was something unforgivable. 

“I had help,” Charlotte motioned to Henry as he tried to reach in to pet the fish, Lady Isabella guiding his hand away before he could sink it beneath the water. They returned to Charlotte and Sophia a moment later, the toddler climbing into Charlotte’s lap eagerly. Sophia watched the pair interact as a mother and son would, Charlotte tickling the little boys sides as he laughed gleefully in her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Fitzwilliam and Charlotte go through the trials and tribulations of being mothers. (Henry has a nightmare and seeks comfort from his mothers.)

“Is he down?” Lady Isabella asked as she sat at her vanity, taking a wet cloth to her face to erase the mark of makeup. Charlotte only gave her a reassuring nod and smile, coming up behind her and massaging the older woman’s shoulders briefly as she caught a glance of them in the mirror. “Thank you, my love. Tomorrow I will take my turn.” 

“Don’t be silly. It was my pleasure.” Charlotte shook her head, one hand coming up to play with Lady Isabella’s dark curls. Charlotte treasured the moments she shared with Henry when she had to put him down to bed, and he was still young enough to want a story before he went down. That would disappear quicker than either of them were ready for. While the four year old was excitable and fussy, he maintained his ability to sleep at will once Charlotte was able to calm him for the night. Lady Isabella set the wet cloth aside, looking herself over in the mirror.

She had aged, that much was obvious to her, and being a mother had no doubt sped up the process. She feared she was losing her luster, though she didn’t regret a moment of having Henry in her life. Charlotte noticed the way her beloved looked at herself in slight dismay, and was able to catch onto her thought process, and hopefully stop it, before it got too far. 

“Hey,” she spoke softly, arms wrapping around The Lady’s shoulders and drawing her back close against Charlotte’s front. “Come away from those thoughts.” Charlotte urged gently, slowly lifting the older woman’s chin and leaning down to capture Lady Isabella’s lips with her own momentarily. “Come to bed with me.” She breathed after she pulled away slightly, hand trailing down on of her arms and locking their fingers together as she led Lady Isabella away from the vanity and towards the master bed.

Complying, The Lady stood from the vanity and followed Charlotte, a little giggle of amusement leaving her throat as Charlotte fell into the bed, taking her with her. Pulling back the sheets and crawling beneath them, Charlotte immediately drew herself close to Isabella one leg slipping between hers and locking around her for the time being. Her hand came up to cup Isabella’s cheek tenderly, brushing their noses together. “Are you to be up terribly early tomorrow?” Lady Isabella asked, closing her eyes in satisfaction and leaning into Charlotte’s touch.

Charlotte shook her head, her thumb running over the soft skin in adoration. “Ma’s minding the house until supper, so I’ll have to go for a few hours then, but I’m going to try and make it back early.” She promised scooting herself closer. This made Lady Isabella smile, looking forward to spending the morning and afternoon with her family. Charlotte took a moment to press her lips against Lady Isabella’s, before pulling away to blow out the lamp on the side of her bed. 

She was quickly pulled back in the darkness into Lady Isabella’s embrace, giggling like a schoolgirl as the older woman wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against her, The Lady’s lips attaching themselves to Charlotte’s neck. The former harlot gave a light gasp at the sensation of Lady Isabella’s teeth lightly nipping at the sensitive skin, her fingers gently digging into the fabric of Isabella’s slip. “I thought you might be absolutely exhausted,” Charlotte chuckled, one hand snaking up to softly pull at Lady Isabella’s soft tresses. 

“I had thought myself so, until you showed up looking like that.” Lady Isabella growled in appreciation, suckling on Charlotte’s neck until she was sure she could see a dark bruise beginning to form in the lightless room. 

“Looking like what?” Charlotte asked with feign innocence, smirking in the darkness as she adjusted herself to straddle Lady Isabella and grabbed the ends of her own slip, bringing it up and over her head. She was now naked in the night, moonlight breaking through the curtains to cast light over Charlotte’s fit body. Lady Isabella shook her head in disbelief and amusement, biting down on her lip as she ran her fingers down Charlotte’s stomach.

“Like this…” Isabella breathed in awe, unsure of how she was able to have acquired Charlotte’s love and affection the last few years. Charlotte merely rolled her eyes, unconvinced. Her slim fingers wrapped around Lady Isabella’s wrists, and in a swift motion, pinned them on either side of her head with a wicked smile. The older woman took a deep breath to level herself, eyes fluttering shut at the sudden surge of authority. 

Releasing her wrists, Charlotte moved her hands down to the end of Lady Isabella’s slip, scrunching the fabric up in her hands and eagerly pushing the slip up Lady Isabella’s body but not removing it completely. The aristocrat relished in the feeling of Charlotte’s bare skin pressing up against hers, back arching upwards in desire when she felt her lovers warmth breath lingering on her ear. “I love you,” Charlotte breathed out tenderly, “I love the family you gave me.” 

Before Lady Isabella could voice her love in return Charlotte was kissing her, starting soft and tender before the young woman was snaking her tongue past Lady Isabella’s teeth and their embrace became more carnal. Sighing lustfully against her young lovers lips, Lady Isabella rocked her hips towards Charlotte’s atop her eagerly. “…I love you too.” She was finally able to breathe out once Charlotte pulled away for a breath of air, taking the chance to take her own. 

Her lips swelling from the kiss, Charlotte focused her attention on pleasing her lover, fingers massaging their way down the older woman’s body with affection. Trying her best to stay collected, Lady Isabella watched Charlotte through hooded lids and took a sharp intake of air when the bawd ran her fingers right over her center. “Fuck.” Isabella breathed out, and Charlotte loved nothing more than making the proper lady curse. It was what she was best at, after all. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Charlotte offered, though of course - she knew what to do. After almost five years with Lady Isabella, her body had become a book that Charlotte never tired of reading. One she knew the ending to every time. But description was fun, and Charlotte always tried to get Lady Isabella as much out of her shell as she could manage. There was a passing, tense silence between the two as Lady Isabella desperately bucked her hips upwards for some sort of release. “Tsk tsk, use your words, my love…” Charlotte chuckled happily, pressing the lightest kiss to Isabella’s collar.

“Please…” Lady Isabella mewed softly, one of her hands tangling in Charlotte’s dark curls. 

“Please, what?” 

“Just fuck me.” Isabella pleaded, pulling gently on Charlotte’s scalp and moving her head so that their eyes met. “Show me how much you love me.” She breathed in addition, before trapping Charlotte in a heated, searing kiss. Being the ever doting lover, Charlotte began to oblige, Isabella’s moans of pleasure encouraging her. 

“Mama…” The pair had hardly noticed the door to the master bedroom open, let alone the small four year old who stood in the frame with a scared expression on his face. Charlotte turned to see Henry waiting patiently, looking unsure of whether he was allowed to enter his mothers’ bedroom without permission. Dismounting Isabella with a somewhat disappointed sigh, Charlotte grabbed her slip from the bed and threw it over her head. “We should’ve never taught him to walk,” Charlotte teased with a chuckle, working to get the slip onto her body.Lady Isabella tossed her a disapproving look at her disappointment, though she’d have been lying if she were to say she was pleased with the interruption.

Meanwhile, Lady Isabella lowered her own slip and slid out of bed, scooping Henry into her arms and carrying him back into their bed. “It’s very late, my little prince. Much too late for brave boys like you to be awake.” She pointed out in a quiet tone, adjusting Henry in the middle of the bed while Charlotte dressed and joined them. The seductive mood in the air had vanished, replaced instead by the mothers worry for their four year being awake an hour well after he was put down to sleep. 

“There’s a monster in my room.” Henry offered in an innocent, childlike tone as he wiped at his eyes and gave a tiny yawn. He didn’t seem so much scared as he did upset that somebody had interrupted his sleep. Charlotte and Lady Isabella shared a look, unsure if it was something for them to pursue, or just Henry’s overactive imagination playing tricks on him in the night. 

“Like a dragon, love?” Charlotte asked curiously, running her fingers through Henry’s blonde curls. The little boy shook his head, “Then what?”

“He was a man. And he had a biiig hat.” Henry rose his tiny arm above his head to try and convey the size of the hat. Both Charlotte and Lady Isabella glanced at one another again, this time a bit more worry etched on their faces. When children spoke of monsters in their closets or rooms, they usually looked like mythical creatures with horns coming out of their heads, not men with hats. Anything else may have been cause for concern. And as Lady Isabella knew, having your parents not believe you about having monsters in your room didn’t always mean the child was lying. Sometimes they were trying to protect the monster. “…and he breathed fire.” Henry added as an afterthought, causing both women to relax and Charlotte chuckling at her son’s vivid imagination.

“I think you were dreaming, little man.” Charlotte reassured him, nevertheless tucking him into the sheets between both her and Lady Isabella. Henry shook his head in protest, absolutely sure that the image he’d seen had been real life and directly in his room. But the feeling of being between his mothers and the security they provided him with was soon dawning on the young boy, his blue eyes yet again beginning to droop with sleep as he rested comfortably against Lady Isabella’s side, his favorite place to sleep since being welcomed into the family. 

“Not a dream…” Henry was fighting off sleep, his small brows furrowed together in concentration and confidence that he absolutely had not been dreaming of a fictional. fire breathing, big hat wearing man. Charlotte reached out to softly caress the youngsters cheek as he drifted off, one of his tiny hands scouring the mattress until he’d finally found what it was he was looking for - Lady Isabella’s own, grasping it and moving it so that it rested over his back; a request. 

Both mothers met one another’s eyes at the action, Charlotte bringing a hand to her heart and jutting her lip out in a slight pout. “I know everybody says this about their own, but…ours is the best.” Charlotte scrunched her nose in amusement, her lover giggling in agreement with a small kiss to Henry’s head. Lady Isabella had no choice but to comply, beginning to draw smooth circles into the growing boys back, his breathing turning steady as he succumbed to his mother’s ministrations. Soon enough he was fast asleep again, leaving both women laying on either side of him and admiring their son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding Henry his meal.

“Settle down, my little prince. I’m moving as fast as I can.” Lady Isabella kissed the top of Henry’s blonde, curly hair with a chuckle as the toddler fussed in his feeding chair. “Dorothy, mash up half a banana and add a sprinkle of coconut.” Isabella instructed to her cook, securing a small feeding bib around Henry’s neck. Dorothy complied, disappearing into the kitchen. Not a moment later Charlotte entered the dining room, unwrapping her scarf from around her neck and passing it off to Dorothy in her trail. “Did you have a good day, or are you just happy to see me?” The Lady commented with a smirk, noticing the bright smile on her beloved’s face. 

“It can’t be both?” Charlotte hummed in amusement, not stopping walking until she’d reached Isabella and could press her lips against hers in greeting. 

“Mummy!” Henry piped up with excitement, arms reaching up for Charlotte in request. Charlotte’s heart still fluttered every time those words were directed at her, giving Henry a warm smile as she bent down to gather him in her arms and rest him on her waist. The two year old was getting heavier, Charlotte noticed, bouncing him on her hip. 

“Hello, my brave little man!” She cooed softly, lips fluttering over his face in adoration. Henry squealed with delight, small hands grasping at the extensions placed in Charlotte’s hair. Lady Isabella looked on at the exchange with amusement, ushering Dorothy into the room when she lingered in the doorway with Henry’s snack. “Oh, meal time, is it?” Charlotte quipped, setting Henry back down in his chair and wrapping arms around Lady Isabella’s middle, pulling their hips together as she nipped at The Lady’s cheek.

“Control yourself, Ms. Wells.” Isabella jested, swatting at the bawd with little resistance. 

“He gets his, I want mine.” Charlotte snickered, capturing Isabella’s lips with her own. Isabella pulled away after a moment, chuckling as she focused her attention on Henry.

“Unfortunately, he needs to have his first.” Isabella took the mushy banana coconut mixture from Dorothy, who left the room almost immediately after handing the food off. But as soon as Isabella attempted to scoop a spoonful of banana mush into Henry’s mouth, the young boy refused. 

“Mummy.” Was all he said, looking up at Charlotte. It seemed he was displeased at having been put down, and Charlotte chuckled at his negotiation skills. Isabella looked up at her lover with a bemused expression, shaking her head.

“Of course,” she chuckled, pulling out two chairs from the dining set and sitting them in front of Henry’s high chair. “Come on then. You know he won’t eat unless you’re holding him.” She instructed the eldest Wells, taking a seat in one of the chairs and waiting for Charlotte to take the opposite. Offering a smile Charlotte once again took Henry in her arms, the little boy lighting up with delight as she took her seat and nestled him in her lap. 

“Behave now, mind your mother.” Charlotte ordered him softly, taking his tiny hands in her own and kissing one lovingly. Content, Henry relaxed in Charlotte’s warm embrace, his back resting against his mothers stomach while his other prepared to feed him. “Here’s to hoping he grows out of this eventually,” Charlotte quipped, bouncing her leg and smiling as Henry giggled in childlike entertainment at the motion on his tiny body. 

“Hold him still,” Lady Isabella requested, scooping up a spoonful of the food yet again and holding her hand beneath it should any spill on its journey to Henry’s mouth. Charlotte ceased the movement of her leg so that Henry sat still, petting his hair soothingly while Isabella attempted to usher the food into his mouth. It took a few tries, as well as Isabella pretending that the food was a super secret that only Henry got to taste, until the boy began to eat. “That’s a good boy,” Lady Isabella praised him, stroking his cheek lovingly as he took the spoon in his mouth. 

Charlotte couldn’t help but admire the way Lady Isabella took care of the tot, natural maternal instinct radiated off of the woman. She was becoming the mother she’d never gotten the chance to be for Sophia, and if one were to ask Lady Isabella, she’d have Charlotte to thank for it. “What?” Lady Isabella asked curiously as she continued to feed their child, noticing Charlotte eyeing her. The younger woman just shrugged with a shake of her head, offering her lover a genuine, loving smile. “Another bite, love, come on.” Isabella ushered gently, scooping another mouthful onto the spoon. 

“Mummy eats.” Henry shook his head, crossing his arms. Lady Isabella looked up at Charlotte with pure amusement in her eyes, offering the spoonful to her with jest. When Charlotte scrunched her nose in distaste and shook her head, Henry frowned. “Yes!” He tried once more, his bottom lip jutting out in displeasure as he turned to look up at Charlotte. 

“He won’t eat it unless you do…” Isabella sang to Charlotte, teasing. 

After a moment of silence, Charlotte sighed. “What’s in it?”

“It’s just banana and coconut bits. Unless Dorothy’s sprinkled in Laudanum just to spite me.” The Lady added as a joke, then drew her eyes to her son to make sure he was still awake, just in case. 

Charlotte glanced down at Henry as well, his expression lively and awake, albeit upset over his mother’s decision not to eat the food. “Well he’s already eaten it, so there wouldn’t be much we could do about that.” She sighed, before returning her eyes to Isabella. “And he doesn’t need his food garnished with coconut bits. You’re spoiling him.” A small smile played at her lips however. After another moment, she sighed again. “Fine then. Get on with it.” 

This made both Isabella and Henry break out into smiles, and Charlotte rolled her eyes in defeat. “Open wide, Ms. Wells.” The Lady announced with a wicked grin, taking great pleasure and amusement in treating Charlotte as if she were a child. Charlotte just shook her head, biting her tongue in the presence of Henry. 

“I’ll have my way with you yet,” Charlotte promised the older woman in a low voice, who only raised a brow in curiosity and what Charlotte could only describe as arousal. Nevertheless, the former harlot parted her lips before opening wide as a show for Henry, mouth wrapping around the baby spoon and guiding the food into her mouth with her tongue. She couldn’t say she loved the coconut, but it was just baby food, and she would pretend to like cat piss if it meant Henry would eat his food. 

This seemed to satisfy Henry, as he turned back to Isabella and stated with a puffed out chest, “Me next.” His vocabulary was coming along well, and Charlotte could only credit it to Isabella’s dedication to making sure he was receiving a good education at home. While Charlotte was away working for a good part of the day on Greek Street as a bawd beside her mother, Isabella was home with Henry, and had the time to work on his cognitive skills. Charlotte did, however, pride herself in teaching Henry to walk.

Isabella fed another spoonful to Henry, and it was soon learned that the only way for him to finish the food was for Charlotte to help him. And so that’s how it went. They each took turns taking a portion, until the bowl was empty and there was nothing more. While they knew that they would have to wean Henry off of assisted eating eventually, they were just glad to have another meal in the books. He was a fussy eater and that made it difficult for them to make sure he got all of his nutrients for the day.

”Good job, baby.” Charlotte praised the boy, kissing the top of his head as she lifted him and rested him on her hip. Isabella called Dorothy in, handing her the bowl and spoon as well as Henry’s food bib. 

“Well I certainly tried my best.” Isabella replied back humorously, smoothing her dress down. This earned a smirk and an eye roll from Charlotte, bouncing Henry playfully in her arms. 

“You didn’t have to eat half of his banana mush.” The bawd shook her head, and Henry then reached his arms out towards Isabella, seeking comfort from his main matriarchal figure for no reason other than the fact that she was there, and she was not holding him. This brought a smile to Lady Isabella’s face, gently taking the boy from her lovers arms and snuggling up close to him for a moment. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints.” Lady Isabella pointed out with a chuckle, Henry’s head falling onto her shoulder softly as he grew tired, as it was around the usual time of his nap. “Well, we are going to go lie down for a few moments, you are more than welcome to join us.” She offered, one of her hands rubbing Henry’s back soothingly. 

“I’ll be a moment, but it’s an offer I can’t resist.” Charlotte giggled, kissing Isabella sweetly. This was enough for Lady Isabella, as she secured an arm around Henry and made her way out of the dining room and up the grand staircase of her home.

She stopped in Henry’s room first. His linens were fresh, at least for now given he’d just eaten. But she gave his clothing a quick change, slipping him out of his daytime clothing into something more comfortable for a nap. The toddler was growing more tired by the moment, just about laying still as Isabella fastened the last button of his nightwear. Carefully gathering the young boy in her embrace, The Lady carried him back to her and Charlotte’s room, setting him down on the bed as she got herself situated beneath the covers. 

Henry took the charge on this one, mustering up enough energy to crawl over to his mother and shuffle under the duvet, nestling up to her side peacefully. Lady Isabella’s hand found its way onto Henry’s back again, stroking it softly to help lull the baby to sleep. Not that he needed the assistance; if there was something Henry was completely perfect at, it was sleeping whenever it was needed of him. After a moment Isabella closed her eyes in comfort, the feeling of Henry’s breathing against her tranquilly allowing her to believe that there were still good things in the world. 

Downstairs Charlotte cleaned Henry’s toys scattered about the floor of the parlour - Lady Isabella insisted the staff would take care of it, but Charlotte hated the way they put the toys in any convenient location rather than the desired toy barrell William had designed for him. After having taken care of that, she passed through the kitchen, hoping to catch Dorothy. “Dorothy, darling,” she called out, and the cook popped her head from the kitchen expectantly. “Perhaps you could set aside a few bowls of that banana recipe. For er…for Henry.” She assured with a wry smile.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Charlotte smiled, leaving the kitchen and making her way upstairs. Since having moved into the Fitzwilliam estate, she’s had more room than she knew what to do with. Point in case, Lady Fitzwilliam had no hesitation in making sure that Charlotte had an entire room where she could store her clothing. Just as well, she had no hesitation in making sure Charlotte had enough clothing to fill up an entire room. Charlotte entered said room a moment later, calling in a house maid to help her get off the top layers of her dress until she was down to her slip.

She left her closet and ventured down the wide halls until she came upon her and Lady Isabella’s room, pushing the door ajar and smiling at the sight she came upon. Lady isabella lay face up with Henry snuggled securely into her side, sucking on his thumb while his other hand gripped tightly onto the fabric of his resting mothers dress. Shutting the door behind her silently, Charlotte gently crawled into bed beside her family.

Isabella’s eyes opened at the movement, lips curling into a smile at the sight of Charlotte laying beside her. Charlotte couldn’t help but feel a bit bad; Lady Isabella was constantly at home playing the role of mother, she could hardly imagine how exhausting it got to be. “Get some sleep, my love.” She urged tenderly, hovering over Henry to place a loving kiss to Lady Isabella’s forehead. The young bawd took the duvet and rose it higher, tucking it around Henry’s tiny shoulders and watching lovingly as he curled deeper into his mothers warmth. 

Lady Isabella’s legs found Charlotte’s beneath the sheets, toes pressing into calfs gently with affection. “Thank you,” was what she could offer her young lover, voice laced with sleep as she began to drift off with her son. Charlotte wasn’t sure what there was to be giving thanks for, while Lady Isabella was giving a very poorly executed thanks to Charlotte for giving her the life she had always thought she didn’t deserve. 

“Shh…rest, darling.” Charlotte shook her head, chuckling lightly while she smoothed The Lady’s hair back from her face. The air fell silent as she watched the rise and fall of the chests of her family, and soon enough, she’d joined them, eyelids heavy with sleep and appreciation for the life she was given.


End file.
